Murder
Murder and death sadly is a fact of life, however in this sim it does not have to be the end. every player starts the Roleplay with 3 full clone's that can and will carry over the players memorys,skills,abilitys,talents and wishs, but will not carry over their cybernetic enhancements, their bio radical enhancements or their Biotic Implants. More clones can be bought should a player chose to with the In Game currency. Note: Yokai who have not submited themselves to cataloging and numbering do not have access to normal cloning facilitys and must used black market cloners (which can get costly). unless having a specific ability to self replicate ''Commen Causes of Murderous Intent 1. the most commen is harming or hurting some one close to the Attacker, this could be as simple as having raped their sister. to as elaborate as having done a corperate takeover of their work thus making their familly lose their jobs 2. is the belief that the Victem has done something unforgiveable or inexcusible, more often then not this reaction is over Zelos and fueled by an ignorance of what truly happened, or an outright Misunderstanding of what the Victem ment to do 3. Insulting a persons familly,lineage or home life. in Japanese society and heritage insulting one's familly or name is one of the worst insults you can do. their is no greater Dishonor then to have ones familly name insulted OOC Note: Murder is a very Heavy action and should be considered before being attempted, as no mater how it is done it will effect the Victem OOCly, all Attempted Murders must have Admin approval before being attempted. Perma Death No one can force another player in to Perma Death with out the players consent. (Do keep in mind.. some actions are automaticly considered as giving consent.. like attacking the noble familly will get your clone privlages revoked.) If a player wishs to Perma Die or start over recreating their character an acceptable IC reason is a malfunction with the cloning machine, failing to properly scan and pick up the data thus allowing a recreation of a character on death (may only be done once a year. and must have Admin approval beforehand) However if a player neglects to keep their clones up to date and pay for them, if they are killed and have no clone present they will Lose all skill's,memorys,abilitys,and talents and start out with a completly blank slate with no social status at all Death While we all may wish to live forever, we as roleplayers have to realize even in the best senario, their are just some things no mortal could live through, (IE pissing off an arch-mage or 40 foot dragon) so please do not take it to OOC Levels if you are faced with such a situation, fight tooth and nail for your life and try all you can to live. and if you do happen to die, remember it isnt the end. you still have clones Reasonable Right to Life'' All players with a social status above 3 are given a Right to Life within reason. what this states is that if a player is doing every thing that they can at the moment to keep alive,if their is any chance avalible for them to live they may(examples being. a bullet being shot. can miss (no mater how good you think you are) or hit their limbs, or miss vital organs). however their are exceptions where a player can and WILL lose the right to Live. Examples of Exceptions being. 1. Murdering another Player voids your right to Live, any one may kill you for any reason they see fit for a period of 2 R/L Weeks, after which you will regain your right to Live. Unless the person you killed was a Noble, in which case you will never regain your characters Right to Live. 2. Antagonizing a person with a Leathal weapon to your body voids your right to Live. as in such an instance you are doing a highly unrealitic action and are all but asking the Attacker to kill you. 3. Entering in to an enviroment you know to be deadly or hazerdous to your health. such examples being a Reporter snooping around a Yakuza Drug house, a Person walking in to a Radioactive zone, a Bomb squad Tech going in to attempt to defuse a bomb and other such senarios 4. Insulting the name of the Noble familly in any context Voids your right to live on any Sun Empire established world 5. No person even a -3 may be killed unless they show ACTIVE AGRESSION or HOSTILITY... it is NOT ok to go around killing innocent harmless Yokai just because they are -3 in rank. .